The present invention generally relates to integrated circuits (“ICs”), and more specifically to mitigating power noise using a current supply.
Integrated circuits such as processors continue to operate at faster clock speeds. Power generated and distributed from a power source to assemblies or subassemblies of circuits operating on a processor can generate power supply noise which can adversely impact system functionality and operation of high-speed processors.
Power supply noise generated from the power source, which is propagated to assemblies and subassemblies of circuits, can cause voltage dips in critical paths of the processor. Voltage dips in critical paths can affect the speed at which the processor operates. Moreover, variations in manufacturing of components that both generate and deliver power from the power source to assemblies and subassemblies of circuits operating on the processor can exacerbate power supply noise effects. These subtle effects are difficult to detect and distinguish from workload variations executed on the processor.